Two Months
by Mishie17
Summary: Really random and done when i needed to write. First Kamichama Karin. Its about Kazune and Karin.Please enjoy


She stared up at the ceiling, completely bored and restless. Her problem was that she could not sleep. For the past few days she had been really restless and she was tired of always having to go to Himeka-chan's room. It was getting annoying, to her anyway.

And going to Kazune-kun's room was just plain out of the questin, there was no way she could do something like that. It was just weird. And just because Micchi was staying there didnt mean that she could go to his room.

"_Mou! I can't sleep!I dont wanna wake up Shii-chan cause she looks really tired..maybe, eh, why not?"_Karin thought sighing.

No matter how much she had wanted to avoid it, it was bound to happen so she slowly got off of the bed as to not wake up Shii-chan who was currently asleep next to her. Karin then slipped on her slippers and walked as quietly as she could towards his room.

come to think of it she'd only been in his room a few times and that wasnt that long. It was only when he passed out or yeah. That was pretty much iot. Other than that she'd steer away from his room as much as she could. Why? She didnt even know herself.

_Knock, knock._

Karin softly knocked on the door. When she got no reply she was about to turn away but the door softly creeked open to reveal a surprisingly awake Kazune.

"Ano..gomen Kazune-kun but I couldnt sleep so I thought that Id come oner ahere and.." Karin ducked her head in embarresment. Wait why was she embarressed all of a sudden? This was Kazune!

"Its alright, i couldnt sleep either, wanna come in?" Kazune asked as he opened the door to let her in. She dumbly nodded and entered. She turned her attention to the clock that was currently on the desk. It read: 2:34 am.

A comfortable silence passed in between the two.

Little while later...

Okay, NOW the silence was just annoying, not to mention that they had been standing in the same postion for the last... Karin looked at the clock again...2:58am... 20 micnutes or so.

Karin looked up at Kazune curiously, he seemed like he was thinking about something.

"_I wonder what Kazune-kun's thinking. He seems really deep in thought in a far of sort of way. What could he be thinking of? AH! Maybe Im bothering him! Maybe he doesnt want me here! Or maybe-"_ a voice broke Karin out of her thoughts.

"Oi, Karin. Are you okay?" Kazune asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think that Im starting to get tired now so Im gonna go to bed." Karin said.

In truth just standing there,doing nothing is really boring. So the boredom just made her sleepy. Thus, she is now ready to fall down and sleep!

"Alright," Kazune stated as he climbed on the bed and under the covers leaving an opening for her to lay down in, When she looked at him in confusion he patted the space next to him.

"what?! No! I think that I should-"Karin started but was cut off.

" Stop bein a baby about it and come lay down. We're just goin to sleep,right?" Kazune questioned with a small smile.

she nodded dumbly and removed her slippers as she went to lay down.

"_Hee hee. Smells like Kazune-kun.."_ she thought as she put her face in the pillows,or a face plant.

"Goodnight Karin,"Kazune said from next to her. smirking alittle at the way she just droped her face into the pillows like nothing. It was a very childish maneuver but he doubted that she cared.

"Goob nibe" came Karin's muffled voice from the pillow.

They soon both fell asleep.

Kazune's dream

**Where am I?**

**What is this place? **

**Its so dark.**

**He looked around at the dark room to find no source of light. he frantically kept looking for some source of comfort, some source of light.**

**Just then he saw a small light. He ran towards it without another thought.**

**As he neared it, he saw a sight that made him want to puke.**

**So he did.**

**Before him was a bloody, cold Karin. Her once brown hair was now soaking into an auburn color as the blood seeped through. Her godess clothing was slowly fading, revealing an extremely tattered nightdress. She had blood seeping through cuts and holes on her from everyehere. Her once vivid green eyes that were full of different emotion but mainly happiness, were now dull and lifeless with the last remains of pain and sorrow. She looked horrible.**

**"Karin?Karin?" Kazune said holding the lifeless body in his hands. Shaking it.**

**"Come on! Speak to me Karin!" he yelled at her.**

**"Suddenly the eyes that he had closed snapped open and she turned her head towards him slowly. She gave a small evil grin and in a low, horrid voice said" Wake up."**

End Kazune's dream

Kazune woke with a start. That was the worst dream he had ever had.

He quickly looked next to him,expecting to see a bloodied up Karin, but to his relief it was just same old Karin sound aslepp.

He gave a breath of relief.

That's good.

He cracked an eye open to see her not there anymore.

Huh? When did she move.

He looked around his room really quickly to see where she was and decided that she fell off the bed. He looked down to see her not there.

He got up and stretched. Then moved to Karin's room where he assumed that she'd be.

He opened the door to see...

Karin.

Dangling from the cealing. She had defensive marks on her. Like she was trying to stop it from happening. Her eyes were luckily closed. There was no blood anywhere.

But all the same he puked.

Himeka then came up behind him.

"Kazune-chan? Why are you looking in to the empty room? did you want to move your room in there?" Himeka asked him.

"WHAT?!" he yelled as Himeka winced.

Kazune looked into the room. And in truth it was empty, no one was there. It was as though she never existed.As though she had never come to live with them or anything like that.

Himeka smiled at him and said a simple," Its your fault she's gone Kazune-chan now wke up.

End Kazune's double-dream

He woke up once again but pinched himself hard to make sure that he wasnt dreaming again.

Ow. Okay, he was awake. He looked to the side of him to see a peaceful looking Karin.

He moved some hair out of her eyes and thought, "_ I wonder what she's dreaming."_

Karin's dream

**Huh?**

**What's going on? Why am I at this weird place?**

**Where is this weird place?**

**It's dark. I cant see a thing!**

**Karin looked around for light and found it. She walked towards it to find...**

**Pictures. **

**She looked through them. **

**They were all of a man and a woman. And a child.**

**She looked closely. It looked as though it was Himeka-chan but she had to be wrong.**

**The man in the picture looks a lot like Kazune-kun's father. No, it loks like an older version of Kazune-kun.**

**That woman! It looked like her somehow but that couldnt be right, right? There were so many pjotos of that man and woman together. In a wedding chapel, getting married! What was going on?**

**"I see you're beginning to remember. That's good. But I have bad news for you." a voice said.**

**"What am I remembering? What bad news? What's going on?!" Karin asked.**

**"Im sorry dear but Im afraid that you must wait." the voice said.It sounded like an elder woman. An old lady, but so kind and comforting at the same time.**

**"Wait? Wait for what?" Karin asked.**

**"Two months is all. We cant let you for two months." the voice said sadly.**

**"Let me what?!" Karin shouted holding the photos tightly.**

**"Wake up."**

End Karin's dream

On the outside Karin's peaceful face went to a restless one.

"Karin! Karin! Are you okay? Wake up Karin!" Kazune yelled/whispered.

"two...months..." Karin managed to let out before she fell silent.

"Two months?"Kazune asked confused.

He ended up getting Q-chan over there to see her and they took her to the hospital. They said that she was in a coma and didn't know how long it would last.

Everynoe lowered their heads but comtinued to visit her.

Kazune's dreams came back more and more so he would always try not to go to sleep unless needed.

While in Karin's mind, she was going over books, photos and all sorta of things learning stuff.

When the time of two months came to pass, she woke up. Of course Kazune who had previously realized what her message meant was already anticipating this was ready. While the doctors were at a loss of that.

Everyone was happy but seemed to notice one thing.

Karin was different.

In those two months that she had somehow managed to stay alive and was in a coma for, she had changed.

She seemed smarter, kinder, less violent than before and even keeping her temper at ease when Kazune would make his girl comments. She would simply say "You should be careful when saying that, or people may think that you're a sexist pig" with a smile on her face.

What had happened those two months remains a mystery.

But, the sad part was that she had ended up dying. Like Kazune had seen in his many dreams, her body was just as he had seen. That was after they had been engaged for a week. After she had given birth to a child named Suzune and was going to marry him.

The people who had tried to see what had killed her were at a loss but when searching her clothes they found a note that said this,

"_Im sorry that i didnt tell you but they only gave me two months _

_to learn everything that I could to write down _

_and a limited amount of time to tell you_

_what i learned._

_If you look in my room you will find journals,_

_be sure to look threw them._

_Lets just say that I was already dying when I was put into the coma_

_but i was given permission to stay longer_

_Thank you for being there for me_

_And please take care of Suzune for me._

_Love,_

_Karin"_

That is pretty much what happened. Everyone was startled by it but it happened. Guess that the time she was given, wasnt enough was it?

They looked through the journals and found alot of different intersesting things.

And Karin was smiling down at them from the heavens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first Kamichama Karin Fanficion.

It was completely random. I just had to right so I did.Please review!!!


End file.
